The Sleeping Fairy
by MiladyGirl
Summary: After Merryweather turns the deathly curse into a sleeping curse, she also puts a "reflective spell" on princess Aurora, so that if the princess ever does prick her finger, the curse will not affect her but instead bounce back upon its original source: Maleficent. Will be femslash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"_Touch the spindle… touch it, I say…" _

The mesmerising voice urged Briar Rose onward. The spinning wheel in front of her looked harmless enough, except for the shining, sharp spindle. It almost looked alive, like it had secrets to tell her if she only touched it. The young princess reached out her hand. The spindle, every bit as sharp as it looked, pierced her skin and tasted her blood. A single drop, red as the rose, seeped out of her finger.

And then the green glow that filled the room popped like soap bubble.

The dark fairy who had been watching with evil glee, collapsed in a heap on the floor, her black and purple robes pooling around her like dark water. Briar Rose stuck her bleeding finger into her mouth and sucked at it as she turned around and stared at the seemingly lifeless creature on the floor. At that very moment the three good fairies - the women she had believed to be her aunts - rushed inside and gathered around her in a protective way.

"What happened?" Rose asked, still slightly dazed from the afterglow of the magic she had been enveloped in.

"My spell worked! I put _her _to sleep!" Merryweather said triumphantly. "Now it is up to the King to decide what to do with her, but I suspect she'll be burned at the stake. It's only a shame she won't wake up to feel the pain of her punishment before she dies."

Briar Rose, whose heart's kindness was rivalled only by Fauna's, began to weep, silent tears that went unnoticed by her vengeful fairy companions, and gently kneeled before the evil fairy. She reached out a trembling hand and touched the green-tinted skin tenderly. It was as smooth as silk.

"No, no, no, get away from that vile old thing, dear," Flora called out in a scandalised voice. Instead of obeying - Rose was tired of obeying - she leaned in closer and inhaled the fairy's scent. From a distance, it was easy to imagine that Maleficent smelled of mould, dust and decay, but in reality, she smelled of pine, fire smoke, and a sweet, flowery scent that Rose finally recognised as twinflower. The wicked fairy's scent was that of forest and freedom, two things Rose loved and craved. She instinctively wanted to curl up next to the sleeping fairy, bury her face in her robes, and fall asleep too. That would be a far better ending than becoming a princess, as far as Rose was concerned.

Merryweather and Flora dragged her up on her feet and almost tossed her away from the wicked fairy. Rose stumbled into Fauna's arms, and began to cry out loud.

"Don't let them kill her," she pleaded against Fauna's shoulder. "Please. We would be no better than her if we did."

"That decision is not for me to make, dear," Fauna mumbled, clearly distraught.

"What if I forgive her?" Rose said defiantly. "If I was supposed to be her victim, and I forgive her, then nobody else should have a say."

"Rosie darling, she nearly ruined the entire kingdom. We are all her victims. She did a terrible thing and she must be punished for it…" Fauna said, but her already timid voice grew quieter with each word.

"You don't believe that yourself," Rose objected and took a step back while wiping her tears. "I've known you my entire life. You don't believe _anyone _is pure evil."

"I don't," Fauna mumbled and wrung her hands, avoiding her sisters' angry glares. "I do believe Maleficent is a lonely and deeply unhappy woman. But sometimes people do horrible things when they are unhappy, and…"

"Maleficent _is _evil!" Merryweather interrupted. "She's even _named _after evil!"

"Actually, in the old languages it only means 'through magic'…" Fauna said. "And she really wasn't that bad back when…"

"Hush!"

"Not in front of Rose!"

"…sorry," Fauna mumbled and seemed to shrink back into the wall. Rose looked from her to the other two, and then back to Fauna again.

"Back when what?"

"Nothing, dear. Absolutely nothing," Flora said. "Now, Fauna, stay here with Rose and watch that… _monster_… while Merryweather and I go and fetch King Stefan. He needs to be informed and the decision of her fate is entirely his to make."

A pointed glance at Rose emphasised this statement, but Rose only had eyes for the horned woman on the floor. In spite of all the layers of cloaks and dresses, the woman was so skinny she had nothing to cushion her from the hard, cold stone floor. It looked awfully uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>When Flora and Merryweather disappeared, Rose turned to Fauna.<p>

"They have gone. Now tell me. She wasn't so bad back when _what_?"

"Oh Rosie, it was so sad…. Maleficent had an apprentice. At least that's the way the story goes; but that apprentice could hardly turn rain into bubbles so I doubt there were any actual magic powers involved. They were inseparable, those two. Maleficent was much kinder in those days. Cold to strangers and kept mostly to herself, but she would never willingly inflict pain on someone who hadn't done her obvious harm."

"I see. Were they… lovers?"

"You know, I believe they were. But it was not to last. She was forced to marry someone else."

"Maleficent?"

"No silly! The girl she lived with. Zemi was her name, I think."

"Oh."

"But that must have been three or even four hundred years ago. Ever since Zemi left - and she did leave on her own conditions, apparently a crown in a different kingdom was more important to her than Maleficent's love - The Forbidden Mountain has been a dark and hostile place ruled by a dark and hostile mistress."

Fauna sighed and patted Rose's hand.

"Well, we all have a past and we all build our future from it. It's sad Maleficent has chosen to tear down other people's future instead of building her own. But a broken heart is not to be reasoned with."

She too glanced at the sleeping body on the floor, and then said in a voice so low Rose could barely hear it;

"Truth be told, it would be an act of kindness to execute her."


	2. Chapter 2

King Stefan entered the room. Rose didn't know what she was supposed to do; he was the King so she should probably bow, but he was also her father, so she should probably give him a hug. But neither felt appropriate and she settled for a tentative smile. At first he didn't look at her at all, his eyes were fixated on the green-skinned woman on the floor, as if he couldn't believe what he saw. Then he looked at Merryweather.

"I am impressed, Merryweather. I thought nobody could conquer this wicked creature."

"Maleficent," Rose said. Everyone turned to look at her. She was standing in front of the fairy, as if shielding her from the hate that radiated from them. She folded her arms across her chest and stared back at them - the good ones, the ones who loved her and in spite of it had betrayed her so. In some strange way she felt kinship with the defeated enemy.

"She is a _person _and her name is Maleficent."

"Aurora," the King said and held out his arms. "My daughter. I have missed you every single day for sixteen years."

_And for sixteen years I didn__'__t know you existed_, Rose thought.

"Father," she said simply and walked into the offered embrace. But her mind was preoccupied with Maleficent's wellbeing, and she broke off the hug much sooner than her father had expected her to.

"What will happen to Maleficent?" she asked.

"She will be burned at the stake, of course. She is a witch, Aurora."

"But if we kill her, we are worse than she was. Maleficent did not kill anyone," Rose said. King Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Then what do you suggest we do, my daughter?"

"What would you have done with me if I had been the one lost in an enchanted sleep?"

"We would have kept you in the tower room, with the most magnificent view… and every day we would have come to see you and speak with you, whether or not you could hear us."

"Then that is what we should do with Maleficent."

"_Talk _to her? Sit by her side and tell her we _miss _her? Aurora, you are a very kind young woman, but she does not deserve such kindness. I would stretch so far as to put her in a cell in the dungeons, but in the tower room? That is ridiculous."

"Consider it a gift to me?" she asked. She wasn't certain why she'd behave like this, but there was something about Maleficent that intrigued her.

The King sighed and shrugged.

"Very well. But the room will be sealed and guarded at all times."

"How can she be a threat if she's asleep?"

"If she wakes up, she will have no mercy on any of us."

Merryweather cleared her throat.

"Your Majesty, the spell is far too strong. It's not merely any kind of sleep, it truly is the sleep of death. The only thing that can ever break it, is true love's kiss."

King Stefan laughed out loud and Rose felt the first tug of contempt towards him. Perhaps even hatred.

"True love's kiss," he snorted. "Then she will stay asleep forever. Nobody could ever love a monster like her."

"Perhaps not," Rose said, "But if she's going to sleep for eternity, she might as well do so in a proper bed instead of on a cold floor."

Her voice was unusually demanding, and nobody would continue the argument. Briar Rose had just won her first debate.

* * *

><p>"Fauna, do you know if Zemi is still alive?" Rose asked as the guards carried the body of the wicked fairy towards the tower room.<p>

"Rose!" Fauna looked shocked. "You cannot possibly consider…!"

"What I consider or not is none of your business," Rose said calmly. "I merely asked you a question. Do I have to remind you that I am now a member of the Royal family and shall be treated as such?"

She hated to use haughty words, but if it worked, she could learn to do it. There were a lot of things a person could learn if they had to.

"No, Your Majesty. Zemi was a human. She lived a long life, that much is true, but she died of natural causes many years ago. If you considered finding her and hope against hope that she still loves Maleficent enough to break the spell, I must disappoint you. Maleficent ensnared herself in the trap she set for you, but unlike you, she never had anyone who cared about her. Keep that in mind, Your Highness. Never push your loved ones too far away."

"And what if they leave on their own accord?" Rose countered.

Fauna did not reply. But Rose hadn't expected her to.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose insisted that she would see Maleficent before going down to the celebrations, to make doubly sure the fairy was treated according to Rose's demands. She did not know why she cared at all, but nor could she deny the fact that she did.

The bed was so large even the tall fairy looked small in it. Small and defenceless. It seemed ridiculous to Rose that there should be ten armed guards outside the room and another two inside it at all times. Maleficent's scepters had been taken from her and locked up in the dungeons; it was as if King Stefan did to the object what his daughter had stopped him from doing to the owner. The staff probably would have been burned if not for the fact that nobody knew what demons would be unleashed from it through such an action.

Rose sat down next to Maleficent and looked at her for a long time. She was beautiful, in a forbidden, no-nonsense kind of way. Long, black eyelashes rested against her smooth green skin. Her red lips were still, but curved slightly upwards as if she was having pleasant dreams. Rose hoped that was true. If this sleep was to be eternal, at least let her have good dreams.

"Your Highness, your presence is requested in the great hall," one of the guards spoke from behind the Princess.

"I'm coming," Rose said and stood. "None of you are to touch her, is that clear?"

The guard gave her a strange look.

"Your Majesty, I doubt anyone would willingly touch that creature."

"She is not 'a creature' or 'a thing', she is a person. You do best to remember that. And she is under Royal protection. Anything that is done to her - whether it's a nasty gesture, spitting or physical violence - will be considered an action aimed at _me_, your Princess."

Fauna entered just in time to hear the last sentence, and she paled.

"But _Rose_! How can you say that? Do you believe for a moment that _Maleficent _would treat _you _with this much respect and kindness should you be the one lying in that bed?"

Rose didn't bother reminding the good fairy to address her properly. In fact, she barely noticed; something else had caught her attention.

"Respect and kindness, you say? Is it respectful or kind to hide the truth from someone for sixteen years and then force them into a life they were not prepared for?"

"It was for your own good…" Fauna mumbled, shame colouring her face in shades of red.

"I don't doubt your intentions." Rose's voice softened. "I really don't. But Fauna, I trusted you and I was betrayed. Perhaps I only want to make sure I'm not betraying myself. Please understand that. _You _were the one who taught me to care about others and forgive them."

_What is it that you__'__re not telling me, Rosie? _Fauna thought as the Princess swept by her, heading to the celebrations where she would meet her parents, her betrothed and her people for the first time. She had been crying like a helpless little girl mere hours ago, but now she moved with the regal poise her position required. Briar Rose had never adapted to new situations this easily before, but it seemed Fauna was the only one who noticed. A horrible thought occurred to her and she was on the verge of opening her mouth and ask it flat out; _Rose, are you identifying with Maleficent? _But she knew she could never ask that question. Not unless she wanted to lose what little she had left of Briar Rose's love and trust.

* * *

><p>The amount of people in the hall frightened Rose so bad she wanted to turn on her heel and run. But where would she go? Back into the room where the wicked fairy, who wanted her dead, was biding in her enchanted sleep? The thought was ridiculous, but yet held a firm grip on her mind. As odd as it sounded, she felt safe with Maleficent. Safer than she did in here, anyway. She tried to keep the haughty mask of regal confidence upon her features, but she was trembling all over. As the entire hall began to cheer, she forced herself to think of the slow, steady breathing of the sleeping fairy upstairs, and somehow the thought helped her make it through the room without fainting from fear.<p>

Her mother dropped everything and hugged her so tightly Rose could barely breathe, but it was a good hug, not as distant as the one her father had given her. Queen Leah put a protective arm around her long-lost daughter's shoulders and refused to let go. Rose was grateful. She had no idea how to address the people around her and the idea of interacting with them scared her witless.

"Aurora, your betrothed has just arrived," Queen Leah whispered. At these words, Rose's heart sighed. "His name is Philip. His father insists you two get married tonight, but I have managed to persuade him that you need at least a week to get to know each other."

"Thank you, mother," Rose said. Her lips felt dry and cracked and she licked at them. A sudden image of Maleficent's red lips flashed before her eyes and she wondered what it would feel like to lick _them_. She pushed the thought away, puzzled and a bit worried.

Then she saw Prince Philip and her knees buckled. It was the boy she had met in the woods. The stranger who had danced with her. He looked very different, dressed up in clothes worthy of a Prince, but it was him.

"Aurora," he marvelled as he leaned forward to kiss her hand. "You never told me your name. I am so pleased to find it was you all along."

She however recoiled at his words.

"You _knew _you were already betrothed to someone? And yet you… danced with me, agreed to meet me…"

"Yes, yes, but that is history now, is it not? Fate brought us together and I am happy to honour my promise," he gushed.

Rose glanced at her mother. Queen Leah's lips were pursed together so hard they became a thin line, but she said nothing. Her arm still rested on Rose's shoulder and Rose felt how tense she was.

"May I get you something to drink, Aurora?" Philip asked gallantly. Rose nodded.

"Yes, please."

As he disappeared, Queen Leah whispered:

"I do not wish to discourage you or colour your opinion with my own, but I don't like the boy. He was a sweet enough child, but he has grown into a careless, sloppy, skirt-chasing…"

Rose had to bite back a grin. Queen Leah stopped herself from counting up more unpleasant things about her future son-in-law, and sighed instead.

"I wish there was any way I could undo the betrothal, but your father and King Hubert agreed upon this arrangement before you were even born."

Rose had no idea what to reply, but she didn't have to say anything as Philip showed up with two cups of wine. When he tried to give one to the Queen, she waved him off.

"No thank you Philip, I think it would be wise for someone to stay off the drinks tonight. Judging from our beloved Kings, the evening will be very merry indeed."

"Very well then, mylady. Come Aurora. Walk with me," he said and reached out a hand. Rose took it, suddenly feeling more uneasy than ever. Her mother seemed reluctant to let go of her, but she was a woman of her time, raised by castle rules, and she knew that when a Prince claimed her daughter, she had no say in the matter. But when she saw how hard he grasped Aurora's upper arm to steer her the direction he wanted to go, Queen Leah's heart sank.

_He may be a Prince, but he__'__s worse than Maleficent. At least _she _doesn__'__t put on a show to fool people into believing she__'__s nice and easygoing, the way he does. _

* * *

><p>"You don't have to grab me so hard," Rose said. "You're going to give me bruises."<p>

"Bruises?" He laughed at little. "And to think that when I saw you in the woods I thought you were the kind of girl who liked it rough."

"Liked _what _rough?"

For all her tough façade, there was certain knowledge Rose simply did not have. Not because she was stupid, or prude, but because she had never been taught about the more physical aspects of love and attraction. After all, Philip was the first man she had ever seen in real life. He didn't tell her what he meant by his words though, he simply put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"What about this, then?"

Rose felt like crying. This wasn't what she had pictured love to be when she was a child. Had she believed for even a moment that she loved Philip? If this was what love felt like, it was not at all the feeling that the fairytales spoke of.

"It's nice," she lied and sipped her wine. She was unused to the drink and it made her head spin, but at the moment she didn't care. "Did you go to the cottage earlier tonight to look for me?"

"Ah," he said and took a deep gulp of his own wine. "I would have, but my father stopped me. He said I could go there tomorrow if I still wanted to, but… my Royal duty demanded that I be here to meet my future wife."

Rose could hardly believe the words he so carelessly spoke.

"And if it hadn't been me here?"

He shrugged.

"What of it? I would have gone to find you tomorrow."

"But you would still marry the princess?"

"Look, why do we even discuss this? You _are _Aurora, my betrothed."

"Aurora is your betrothed, that much is true. I doubt very much that I am that girl, though."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was brought up under the name Briar Rose. For sixteen years, I have thought of myself as Rose. I'm not Aurora. Not yet, maybe never. Don't you understand?"

"No."

Just that. Not a word of encouragement or affection. Just _no_. But did she need more to know where this was going? Not really. She forced a smile.

"I am very tired Philip. Will you escort me back inside so I can sit down? I need to speak with my mother, as well."

"About what?"

The most unusual feeling of annoyance bordering on anger welled up inside Rose and she wanted to tell him it was none of his business whatsoever. But she only smiled up at him and said in a sweet voice that sounded fake to her but clearly not to him;

"Ladies' business."

* * *

><p>Queen Leah was by her daughter's side almost as soon as the couple returned to the hall. Her motherly concern had been quelled for sixteen years and Rose had a feeling she would grow very tired of her mother's affections in a very short time. But so far it was still welcome.<p>

"Mother, I am so tired. I don't think I can stay up as long as is required of me. I have never seen so many people before in my life. It's…" she laughed a little. "It's quite unsettling."

"Of course it is. Oh, we push you too hard my darling, I am sorry."

"It's fine, mother. It's fine. Just a little overwhelming."

"I will tell the others. Just sneak up the stairs and go to bed." She kissed Rose's forehead. "I'm so happy you are home. I have missed you so much. I can't wait to get to know you. Although you're all grown up, you are still my baby girl."

Rose smiled, suddenly feeling tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Good night mother."

"Good night, my child. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Rose did sneak up the stairs without telling anyone - and miracle above miracles, nobody saw her. The party was getting loud and messy, and people had tossed a great amount of wine and mead down their throats. She was pleased to leave the ruckus behind her. But as she walked the scarcely lit corridor leading to her room, she suddenly stopped mid-step. It couldn't hurt to check on Maleficent before going to bed, could it?<p>

Rose changed direction and headed towards the tower room.

* * *

><p>"I hope you don't think me rude to burst in like this when you're asleep," Rose said as she sat down on the bed next to Maleficent. "I only wanted to make sure you were well." She snorted. "Though 'well' might be an exaggeration given the situation."<p>

She looked out the window at the cold white stars piercing the black night. It was an unforgiving, self-serving beauty. Not unlike the fairy woman before her. Rose wondered so many things about her, things she might never learn. Were those real horns, for example? Or simply a headdress? She did not dare to reach out and touch them, so she couldn't possibly know. She wondered if the fairy's nose was slightly crooked by nature, of if it had been broken at some point in Maleficent's long life. She couldn't imagine anyone being able to get close enough to inflict physical harm on such a powerful being… but she knew a lot of people who probably would try, if given the chance.

"Like Philip, I'm sure," she muttered to herself. "To think I believed in true love. I think I grew up many years in this afternoon alone."

She touched Maleficent's sleeve.

"It might have been better if the curse had worked out the way you intended to. I am alive, but the future I see before me does not seem very bright."

Maleficent didn't offer a word of either distain or consolation, and in the sky the stars twinkled as they always had, indifferent to the events in the lives of fairies and humans alike.

Rose felt very lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you spend so much time sitting with… _her_?" Philip asked a few days later as they went for a horseback ride in the forest. Rose hadn't had much practise in riding, but she was a fast learner, and keeping track of all the long dress skirts proved to be more difficult than keeping track of the reins.

"Because I want to," Rose answered. She couldn't discuss this matter with Philip even if she wanted to; she really didn't know herself. It just seemed important. It wasn't guilt, about being awake while Maleficent had been put to sleep by the curse. But it was as if Maleficent was the only one who could understand her. She too had been betrayed by a loved one, and Rose felt connected to her in a way she had never experienced before.

"You spend more time with her than you do with me," Philip muttered. "I hope you understand that you can't do that after the wedding."

Rose did not respond, but in her mind, desperate thoughts were being tossed around like leaves in a storm.

_If I could run away from this whole mess, I would. But if I leave the castle I leave Maleficent. And if she's left with no protection, they probably _will _kill her. What am I supposed to do?_

Part of the answer came to her on swift wings only hours later.

* * *

><p>Rose was back by Maleficent's side, eager to spend as much time with her as possible before the wedding. She wasn't certain why she felt so much more relaxed in the presence of this fairy, whom everybody claimed was the most evil thing in the world, but she knew it wasn't merely to the fact that Maleficent was asleep. She did not <em>seem <em>asleep. It seemed to Rose that Maleficent was more awake and present than anyone she had ever met before, only incapable of interacting.

Rose had just finished retelling a few stories from her childhood, when life had seemed so much easier, and heaved a sigh as she ran her fingers down Maleficent's arm.

"I really wonder if you can hear me."

At that moment, a raven landed on the windowsill.

"Awk!"

"Hello there, pretty bird," Rose said and reached out a hand. The bird pecked at her knuckles.

"Ow! No need to be cross with me, I'm not the enemy."

The raven cocked its head to the side and gave her a long, measuring glare before nodding. Then it flew to Maleficent's side.

"Are you Maleficent's friend?" Rose asked. The raven looked up at her with glittering black eyes.

"Awk!"

Relief flooded Rose's veins.

"Good. You need to watch her when I'm gone. I don't trust…" she trailed off, closed her eyes for a moment before she went on in a lower voice; "I don't trust my father."

* * *

><p>Queen Leah knocked on the door.<p>

"I knew I would find you here. Will you take a walk with me? I need to talk to you."

"Can't you talk to me here?"

The Queen glanced over at the black-clad woman on the bed.

"I would prefer not."

Rose's jaws clenched and she was about to protest, but she saw a silent plea in her mother's eyes and so she did as she was asked. After all, her mother hadn't _told _her to come with her; at least she had _asked_.

* * *

><p>Mother and daughter walked through the rose garden behind the castle. They were alone, which made it much easier to speak openly.<p>

"I know how much you care about… Maleficent… I won't pretend that I understand why, but I respect that you do. I was debating with myself whether or not I should keep this from you to protect you, but I feel like you have been 'protected' to the point where you aren't allowed to make your own decisions."

Rose's lips twitched.

"I thought decisions weren't for Princesses to make"

"Aurora…"

"Will you call me Rose instead?"

"It's going to take some getting used to, but if you want that, I will try."

"Thank you. Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Your father sent knights to the Forbidden Mountain and banished Maleficent's goons."

"Goons?" The word meant nothing to Rose.

"Oh. Her… servants. I was told they were merely banished, not hurt. I suppose the knights thought those creatures weren't worth the effort. I don't know if you needed to know that at all, but, well.."

"I'm glad you told me."

"There is one more thing… the wedding is due in four days. And Philip demands that you never go into the room where Maleficent lies from that day on. Sadly, your father agrees. If you want to, I can check on her from time to time, although I can't be there every day."

"Would you do that?" Rose was shocked.

"I wouldn't do it for _her_," Queen Leah admitted. "But for you, I would."

"I wish I could stay with her for the rest of my life," Rose muttered. "The more I see of Philip the more certain I am that I will only be more unhappy with each passing day."

Queen Leah embraced her daughter and tried to find the words to console her, but found them empty and pointless.

_If there was anything I could do, I would, _she thought. _Anything at all. _

But the world wasn't that simple, and she knew it. The saddest part was that Rose had to learn the same lesson, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Except for a good sister, a good mother is the strongest ally a girl can have. Yours truly is lucky enough to have both. :)

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit coaxed, it was very difficult to get anything at all written the past few days, and I wanted to skip ahead way too far in the story to get Maleficent INTO it. :P Things will unfold in the next chapter, which will be up as soon as I can get my muse to work for me again.


	5. Chapter 5

As the morning light shone in through the window, Rose sat up in the bed she shared with her husband as of last night. The wedding reception had been insufferably long, Philip had gotten drunk and lost what little joviality he possessed. He had been rough - not quite violent, but far rougher than he needed to be - and Rose felt her entire body ache today. She glanced over to his side of the bed and felt a pang of disgusted anger. So this was what she had to look forward to?

"No," she muttered under her breath as she got up and put on a simple dress and a robe. "This will not be. I will make sure it doesn't last forever."

Bold words, but she really didn't know how to fix it. The only thing she was absolutely certain of was that she needed to get out of there, and she knew exactly where she would rather be.

Where Maleficent was.

It was funny, in a sad kind of way, that she felt so much security when she was with the only one who had openly posed a threat to her, but Rose had lived her entire life acting on feeling, and she wasn't going to change. Couldn't change. The feeling she got when she looked at Maleficent was the farthest thing in the world away from the feeling she had when she looked at Philip. It was like comparing spring and autumn. With Maleficent, she felt like she was about to blossom. With Philip, she felt like she was fading, simply withering away.

Rose padded barefoot through the chilly corridors, looking more like a stray dog afraid of being kicked than a newly wed Princess who would be Queen over two mighty Kingdoms. The guards outside Maleficent's room glanced at her, but said nothing. When she went inside, the two guards positioned just inside the door, bowed and went outside. They had seen the dejected look upon the Princess's face and knew that whatever she was going to tell the dark fairy, it was not for them to overhear.

Rose sat down on the bed next to Maleficent, but sitting up hurt, and she laid down. She snuggled closer, burying her face in Maleficent's robes and inhaled the sweet scent of twinflower and forest. Freedom. A thing Rose would not know again.

She began to sob.

"Only days ago, what I had in life was all I could ever want. Now, I'm not sure if it's worth living at all. Oh, I'm such a foolish girl, aren't I?"

Maleficent did not answer with words, but a slender arm curled around Rose and pulled her closer. Rose tensed at first, but then relaxed and let the storm of tears out, soaking Maleficent's robes completely. Maleficent did not seem repulsed; she still kept her arm protectively around Rose's smaller body.

Rose cried until she felt like she was drained of tears - but she had believed that before and they always came back - and when she began to get herself back together, she was suddenly very much aware of Maleficent's touch. There was nothing inappropriate over it, not at all, but Rose felt herself blush as if there was. She looked at the sleeping fairy and finally realised what it was that she felt. She loved her.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Rose whispered. "But if I have to, I will do it with a kiss."

And she leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against Maleficent's.

* * *

><p>Maleficent opened her eyes and stared at her. Rose recoiled so suddenly she nearly fell off the bed.<p>

"Don't be afraid, Rose," she said. "Whatever you may have heard about me, I don't repay a favour by causing harm."

_A favour, _Rose thought. _A favour, is that what she calls it?_

But her own thoughts seemed to come from a great distance and be far from important at this moment. She reached out a slightly trembling hand and touched the fairy's cheek. Maleficent put her own hand over Rose's.

Then everything happened very quickly.

* * *

><p>The doors burst open and Queen Leah rushed inside.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here," she began, and then she saw that Maleficent was awake and much too close to her daughter. Her eyes widened and her cheeks paled. Maleficent saw exactly what was about to happen seconds before the Queen had gotten enough air into her lungs to scream for the guards, and she reacted immediately.

"Queen Leah, come inside and close the door," she snarled. "For the sake of your daughter's happiness, just do it!"

Maleficent did not know if it was the words or her commanding voice that got through to the panicked woman, and she did not care. The only thing that mattered was that the message got through, and the Queen stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Get away from my child," she growled.

"Mother, I am fine. I promise," Rose said, but Queen Leah paid no attention. Her eyes were fixed on the dark fairy.

Maleficent sensed just how fragile the Queen's self-control was, and slowly got to her feet and moved away from the Princess. Rose remained on the bed. As Maleficent stood by the window, she spoke.

"Is further distance required to set your mind at ease, Your Highness?"

Her voice held no mockery at all, but Queen Leah did not trust her.

"The entire Kingdom would not be enough."

Maleficent chuckled darkly but chose not to comment on it.

"Rose, come here," the Queen said. Rose shook her head.

"No. _You _come _here_. I'm tired of people moving me around like I'm a… chess piece or something!"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at this unexpected outburst, but still said nothing. Queen Leah made her way through the room, keeping a watchful eye on the wicked fairy, and sat down next to her daughter.

"You have been crying."

_Way to state the obvious_, Maleficent thought and rolled her eyes, but she held her peace.

"It's not Maleficent's fault, it's the precious Prince Philip's", Rose responded with a chill in her voice. Queen Leah pretended she didn't notice.

"Tell me. What happened?"

"He was rough. He hurt me."

Rose didn't want to get into further details on the matter, not with her mother, and definitely not with Maleficent present. It would be mortifying.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," the Queen said and hugged her daughter. Rose wanted to weep again, but she bit back the sobs.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked.

"I came here to tell you that Philip and Stefan have arranged for a bonfire outside. They will burn Maleficent at sunset today."

"No!" Rose shouted. Maleficent closed her eyes, but said nothing. They were hardly the first ones trying to get her killed, and so far, she was still quite alive. She could magically transport herself out of here right this instant, but she wasn't going to. She had developed an unexpected and somewhat unwilling respect for the Princess and she wasn't about to leave until they had said proper goodbyes. Besides, it looked like they had things to discuss, plans to make. And making plans was after all Maleficent's speciality.

"Rose," Queen Leah said. "Do you want me to help you escape from Philip?"

"Yes! And I want _her _to escape with me," Rose said.

"Perhaps you should ask _her _what _she _wants," Maleficent remarked lightly, holding up her hand in front of her face, examining her fingernails. "I could burn at the stake."

"Don't talk like that!" Rose snapped, not once considering whether or not snapping at the Mistress of All Evil was such a good idea. Queen Leah winced, but Maleficent looked completely indifferent.

"I could." She shrugged. "Fire cannot kill me. But it would be a perfect way to escape. I travel through flames. If there is already fire around me, nobody will notice mine. They'd think I just… vanish. How many of them have seen dark fairies burn? They have no idea what will happen."

She turned to the Queen.

"I will not apologise for what I have done before. But I can promise to do differently ahead," she said. "I do care about Rose."

"I should hope so, because it seems I am about to let my daughter run away from home - from her family - with the woman who tried to kill her."

Queen Leah shook her head.

"I'm obviously out of my mind."

"On the contrary, Your Majesty. I would say you are thinking very clearly. I advice the two of you to leave, get Rose ready, and just before sunset, go back to the cottage where she used to live. I will go there. That way they will see that I am still here when Rose is gone."

Rose looked from one to the other, and her heart was pounding in her chest. Was it possible that there was a way out of this prison for both of them? Could it be?

"Maleficent," the Queen said, her voice deceivingly calm. "Don't you dare hurting her. If you do, I will seek you out and kill you with my bare hands, do you understand me?"

Maleficent chuckled.

"I understand you perfectly well. Contrary to popular belief, I do know what it feels like to love."

She bit her lip as if she had said too much, and sat down on the windowsill. Rose looked at her with a wild spark in her eyes.

"You will come there, promise? You won't just… leave me?"

"No, Rose. I will not leave you."

"Swear it!" She knew it sounded childish, and the last thing she wanted to be in front of this woman was childish, but she couldn't help it. Maleficent however did not seem bothered.

"I swear. I will be at the cottage after sunset. I will collect you, and we will go to my castle. And I will not hurt you. Never."

She glanced at Queen Leah, who slowly nodded and stood.

"Come, Rose. We cannot stay for much longer."

"I know." Rose took a few steps towards her mother, then turned around and ran into Maleficent's embrace.

"You heard everything I said while you were asleep, didn't you?"

"Every single word."

"Then I won't have to explain myself."

"You already have. I am awake now, am I not? And if I remember correctly, only true love's kiss could break the spell."

"I will kiss you again."

"Yes, you will. But not here, and not now. Go, Rose."

Rose hesitated, but Maleficent's voice made it clear it was no use arguing.

"Can you pretend to be asleep?", she asked. It was a valid question, and Maleficent gave her an appreciative smile.

"I can do a lot better than pretend. I can put a temporary spell on myself. It's quite simple."

"Come now Rose," Queen Leah said. And Rose finally left the room.

Maleficent sank down on the bed again, and glared at Diablo.

"I can see that you're laughing at me, my dear one. Don't be so smug."

"Awk!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone! They really mean A LOT to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'm not quite pleased with it myself, but it was the best I could do; this story is fighting back at me at the moment. Gah!

Side note; am I the only one who keeps hearing Cora Crawley (Downton Abbey) in Queen Leah? I swear it's unintentional! LOL


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose…" Queen Leah glanced at her daughter from the corner of her eye. "How…" she steeled herself before pushing on, "How did she wake up?"

"I kissed her," Rose replied. Her voice betrayed no emotions, but Queen Leah wasn't fooled that easily. She cupped her daughter's chin and turned her face towards her own. Rose finally met her eyes.

"You kissed her. Why?"

"I… I just…"

"Do you love her, Rose?"

A tear trickled down the Princess's cheek. It was answer enough, and the Queen had to fight to keep her own tears at bay. It wasn't completely unheard of, but it was… wrong. But this was her daughter, and her daughter's life, and if Maleficent was her choice, then Queen Leah would be damned if she was to stand in her way. Probably _would _be damned, too, if Maleficent felt the same way about Rose. The Queen wouldn't have believed Maleficent was capable of feeling anything but hatred and contempt for others, but if that was a fact, then how could she explain the look in Maleficent's eyes when she looked at Rose? The answer was simple; she couldn't.

Queen Leah may have wanted better for her child… but would anything be better than said child's happiness, no matter who brought it?

"Are you absolutely _sure _you want to do this?", she asked in a soft voice and wiped the tears from Rose's cheeks. The Princess looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Very well. So be it, then."

Rose smiled through the tears.

"I love you, mother. Thank you for helping me."

It warmed the Queen's heart to hear those words.

"Aww, darling, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Maleficent's spell worked perfectly, and she woke up from her magic sleep when the first flame of the bonfire lit up the dusk. She cracked one eye open, just a slit, and looked at King Stefan and Prince Philip. They both looked horribly hung-over, and she had to smile to herself. Mighty, manly, moronic. So full of pride they had no idea they had just been fooled by three women.<p>

Did they really believe fire would consume her? They clearly hadn't bothered with collecting facts on their enemy, that was one thing for sure. They played her into her hands with their arrogance.

"Burn the witch!" somebody cried out. It became a chant. Flames rose around her like a wall, and she made a swift movement with her hands, bringing out her own, magic fire. A loud crack of thunder cut through the skies as she disappeared. Some in the crowd screamed, but most just kept chanting.

_Burn the witch. _

They were completely unaware of the fact that Maleficent was burning already. But in her heart.

* * *

><p>In the cottage, Rose nervously paced back and forth.<p>

"What if she doesn't show up? What it something went wrong?"

Queen Leah sat by the kitchen table, smiling against her own will. She recognised this behaviour. She had been pacing just like that when she had been waiting for the carriage to pick her up for her own wedding.

"She'll come. I never thought I'd say this, but have faith in her."

Rose stopped and gave her mother a brilliant smile.

"I do."

She resumed her pacing. "But what if something went wrong and she didn't wake up in time, and what if the fire did harm her, or what if…"

A crack of thunder startled both women, and Maleficent appeared in a burst of green flames.

"Or what if everything went according to plan," she said in a unfazed voice. "Worrying is a waste of time and energy, Rose. I should hate to be the cause of it again."

"You're here!"

"Obviously."

But the harsh tone was contradicted by a soft, gentle smile. Queen Leah looked from one to the other and what she saw was… tenderness. No, Maleficent wouldn't grab her daughter so hard it would leave bruises. She didn't know how she could be so sure of it, but she was. And that was all she really needed to know. Her heart stung, but it was time for her to leave. She got up from the chair.

"Take good care of my child, Maleficent," she said in a ragged voice that revealed how close to tears she was. Maleficent turned to look at her, and she seemed surprised.

"You speak as though you will never see her again," she said.

"Will I?"

"Rose is not my prisoner, Leah. You must be careful, of course, and make sure nobody finds out that you know of her whereabouts. But you can see each other anytime you wish." She nudged the raven on her shoulder. "Diablo can carry messages between you."

Diablo proudly puffed out his chest, pleased to be mentioned. Maleficent gave him an affectionate pat and he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Thank you," the Queen whispered, and then did something she had never expected that she would do; she bowed her head respectfully to the woman who supposedly was the Kingdom's number 1 enemy. And Maleficent - who was perfectly well-mannered whenever she felt like being it - bowed her own head in response. Rose gave her mother a hug and then took Maleficent's offered arm.

"Are you ready to go home, my sweet?" Maleficent asked. Rose smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Awk!" Diablo cawed and took off.

"Does he really understand what you're saying?" Rose asked. Maleficent chuckled, a deep, rich sound that sent ripples of pleasure through the young woman's body.

"Oh, yes he does. He is familiar with at least a dozen languages." Chuckling again at Rose's surprised face, she continued; "Don't underestimate someone's abilities based on appearances alone."

Rose pondered this piece of wisdom and felt nearly giddy with excitement. It seemed to her that life with Maleficent was going to be much more interesting than it ever could have been with Prince Philip. Maleficent was someone who thought things through and didn't seem opposed to explain her thoughts and plans.

Unbeknownst to Rose, Maleficent quite looked forward to having someone to speak to. She enjoyed her solitude, but there's a thin line between solitude and loneliness, and Maleficent had balanced uncomfortably on that line for a long time. She had closed her heart the very moment Zemi had left her, but perhaps it was time to open up again.

At least a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Oh wow, thank you so much everyone for all your kind words! Your reviews are amazing, they make me smile like crazy. Thank you! :D

Now that I finally got them together I hope it will be easier to write, this story has been fighting me since chapter 2...!


	7. Chapter 7

Maleficent could have transported them both through her magic fire, but she didn't want to frighten Rose, who was unprepared. Besides, the first times you travelled that way, you were bound for a bout of nausea. And while Maleficent wouldn't be bothered, she suspected that Rose would be terribly embarrassed to be sick in front of her. So, walking it was. She stopped to pick up a broken tree branch and make a new staff out of it. Rose viewed this with great interest.

"I wondered about your staff… do you need it?" she asked shyly.

"For magic? No. To walk? If I walk long distances, yes."

She blew at the top of the staff and a greenish glow enveloped it. It got stronger and then it just went out like the flame of a candle. Maleficent nodded to herself, pleased, and resumed walking. She could sense that Rose was withholding a question, and she answered it before the Princess had gotten too worked up about how to ask it.

"I was injured in a battle a long time ago," she said. "I was young, arrogant and hot-headed, and I overestimated my skills."

A terrifying grin spread across her face.

"My opponent however, never overestimated _anything _again."

"I see that arrogance hasn't fully worn off with time," Rose teased, then closed her mouth so fast she nearly bit her tongue off. Maleficent laughed.

"Witty," she said appreciatively, and Rose relaxed. "But I prefer to see it as confidence."

"Oh, yes, of course you do," Rose said, still teasing. Maleficent gave her a playful push.

"Watch it, _Rosie_, you are getting rather cocky yourself."

Rose giggled. Maleficent glanced at her and felt an unaccustomed emotion; like a warm, strong hand squeezing her heart. It made her want to cry and laugh at the same time. She stopped, bent down and kissed Rose, passionately and thoroughly. When she pulled back, they looked into each others' eyes, speechless.

"That was…" Rose began, searching for words but ending up being too distracted by Maleficent's glowing eyes and her own pounding heart to find any.

"…yes…" Maleficent replied. "It was."

Rose reached up and put her arms around Maleficent's neck.

"Kiss me again."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>The sky had darkened to black when they entered the gates of Maleficent's castle, but the moon was full and spread a cold, white light over the scenery.<p>

"So…" Maleficent said. "What do you think?"

Rose glanced at the surroundings. It seemed more like a ruin than a castle where someone could actually live, but she wasn't going to use such bold words. Not tonight, anyway.

"It's… it looks a bit… run down…" she finally said. Maleficent's lips twitched.

"It does? How so?"

Rose was certain she was being teased, but she couldn't see how. The castle certainly wasn't in a particularly good shape, and Maleficent didn't seem like someone who would enjoy living in a rundown place like this one.

"The walls are cracked. Pillars are crumbling. Tapestries are torn and dirty." She trailed off and glared at Maleficent, who obviously struggled to keep from laughing. "What? They are!"

"Are they, really?" Maleficent said, flicked her fingers in front of Rose's eyes and mumbled two words; "See clearly."

And Rose did.

The castle was magnificent. Indescribable. Rose could only stare, her mouth open in utter shock. Nothing was broken, filthy or messy; it was the most beautiful building Rose had ever seen.

"It's only a spell to disguise it to others," Maleficent explained. "I prefer to be alone, without prying eyes. And you can imagine how much solitude I would get if everyone saw this…" she made a gesture with both arms.

"It's amazing," Rose said. She was breathless.

"I don't want to be rude, but I really need to wash myself; I have ashes all over me. Will you excuse me?"

"Of course."

Maleficent escorted her into a room with a large fireplace, comfortable chairs and books. There were books everywhere.

"I don't even know if you read," she said, almost apologetic.

"I do."

"Well then…"

She seemed reluctant to leave. Rose knew _she _was reluctant to let her go. They looked at each other, not speaking, not thinking, only feeling. Finally Maleficent averted her eyes and shook her head as if to clear it.

"I will be back in a little while."

"And I will be waiting."

* * *

><p>"Awk! Awk!"<p>

"Don't go there, Diablo. I don't even know what I'm doing with this girl. She's far too young for me, and I'm far too harsh for her."

Diablo rolled his eyes and pecked at her horns.

"Stop that."

He did it again, cawing urgently. Maleficent couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, I know it's time I move on. It's just not that easy. You of all should know that it's hard to adjust to a new life."

Diablo sighed and relented.

"Go and keep Rose company. I will be down soon."

He nodded and left her alone. Maleficent began to peel off her cloaks and robes while she wondered what she would wear this evening. She realised to her own amusement that she was nervous. Excited and nervous. How long since she felt anything other than weary annoyance with existence?

Too long.

* * *

><p>When Maleficent descended the stairs, Rose's breath caught in her throat. The fairy had changed into a long, dark red dress and a thin black cloak, much different from all the layers she had been wearing earlier. Rose could have sworn Maleficent's sharp features looked softer and her frame not as skeletal. She wondered if it was part of the spell; that Maleficent wore a bit of a disguise herself when she wasn't in the safety of her own home… or if Rose simply saw her in a different way. Whatever the reason, her beauty nearly rendered the Princess unconscious.<p>

"Uh…" she said.

"I take that as a compliment," Maleficent joked. "How about dinner?"

"That would be lovely." Rose tried to pull herself together. She suspected that she didn't do a very good job, but Maleficent only smiled. Rose thought she could die for that smile alone.

* * *

><p>"Where is Aurora?" Philip struggled to keep his voice calm; he was after all speaking to a Queen, but he failed quite terribly.<p>

"All I know is that she, like myself, did not want to watch when you burned Maleficent. It's quite a barbaric ritual, not very suitable for the eyes of a young woman. I should imagine she went somewhere to be alone for a while."

"She is my wife!" Philip yelled. Queen Leah looked up from her sewing and her eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't you dare yelling at me, child," she said in a dangerously sweet voice. Philip blinked. "I am well aware of your marital status. I am also aware of the fact that she is overwhelmed by her whole new life and needs time to herself when it becomes too much. If you possess anything reminiscent of wisdom, you will leave her alone until she decides to return."

_As if she ever would, _she added inwardly.

For a moment it seemed like Philip was going to slap his mother-in-law, but then he backed off and lowered his hand. Leah stared coldly at him, but within, she was terrified. Not for her own sake, but for Rose's.

_Oh my baby_, she thought, _stay away. He must never find you. _

* * *

><p>While her husband stormed out of her mother's room, Rose raised her glass and examined its content. She had expected Maleficent to serve wine with the food, but the fluid in the glass was colourless. She hoped it wasn't even stronger than wine; she did not care much for the potential embarrassment, not after such a magic evening. But when she carefully took a sip, she blinked in surprise.<p>

"Water?" she said. "You don't drink wine?"

"Yes, I do. But I didn't want you to believe I would try to muddle your thinking and take advantage of it. However, if you prefer wine, I can conjure up a bottle right away."

"No. No, it's fine." Rose smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For respecting me."

Maleficent seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Well, clear heads make the wisest decisions. And I admire wise decisions," she muttered and drank from her own glass.

"Why do they call you evil?" Rose blurted out. "I can't see you as evil."

"Contrary to what some people claim, nobody is pure good or pure evil. Good and evil are in _actions_, not individuals. I have done plenty of harmful things to others. Some with and some without malicious intent." She shrugged. "I have also done good. But it's difficult to do good when you are hurting."

Rose wanted to say something to comfort her - friend? Lover? No word really seemed to fit their relation, so for the time being, she settled for the word companion - but Maleficent merely cleared her throat and changed the subject.

"Would you like dessert?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

YES! The story is finally cooperating with me, thank you very much! LOL

And thanks to everyone who review, favourite and follow this, I can hardly believe it. Thank you so much everyone! I too am very happy to be in this fandom and I'm very happy that you're having me. Love all around! 3


	8. Chapter 8

They stuck to safer topics during dessert and the slightly awkward moment was soon forgotten. They both felt at ease in each other's company, a thing that should not have been possible but was.

After a while, Rose yawned. Maleficent took this as a cue to clear the table.

"You must be exhausted, Rose."

"No, I'm…" but another yawned betrayed her. Maleficent smiled.

"Don't argue. I will show you to your bedroom."

"My bedroom? But I thought…"

_We would share_, she thought, but fell silent. Because when you thought about it, it seemed odd that they would share; they weren't married. In fact, Rose was already married, which made this whole thing seem very inappropriate, never mind that she had initiated it herself.

"I would prefer to sleep alone," Maleficent said, her voice harsh and cold. She didn't mean for it to sound like that, but she couldn't explain herself to this innocent young woman just yet. Everything was too new to her. Her heart felt raw and tender, unprotected. She needed a closed door between herself and the rest of the world right now, to think her emotions through. Clear heads make the wisest decisions, she had told the Princess, and at the moment her own head felt utterly confused.

Diablo cawed once, glaring at her like she had failed him in some way. She glared back, and that shut him up. He shook his head and flew away.

"Oh. Of course," Rose said, trying to sound gleeful. "Yes, it would be nice to get some actual sleep," she added with a far too big smile and could have smacked herself. What was she insinuating? She blushed fiercely. A smile tugged at Maleficent's lips, but there was a touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>The bedroom Maleficent gave her made the bedroom Rose shared with Philip seem puny, but it was by no means hostile. It was welcoming and warm, and the bed seemed to whisper promises of sweet and relaxing dreams.<p>

"If you need anything, my room is just across the hall," Maleficent said. "As for Diablo…" she snorted. "I have no idea where he goes when I'm asleep, but he's probably around somewhere."

"Awk, awk!"

"I don't want to know," Maleficent muttered to him. "I really don't."

"What's he saying?" Rose asked.

"He's just bragging." She turned to the bird. "You know, for your age, you are acting terribly immature."

Diablo's response sounded suspiciously much like laughter, and he flew away and left the two women alone. Rose giggled.

"Really, what was he saying?"

Maleficent actually blushed a little at this.

"He said that it was about time I got a girl too; he's been having a ton of girlfriends over the years. He seems to be under the impression that he's irresistibly charming. Then again, he's always been that way."

"How long have you had him?"

"Had him?" Maleficent chuckled. "Interesting choice of words… since I was a toddler."

Rose tried to imagine Maleficent as a toddler, and the image of a chubby, horned and green-skinned baby girl chasing after a bird presented itself in her mind. It was endearing. But Maleficent was a fairy, and they lived hundreds of years… and…

"I didn't know a bird could live that long."

"Well…" Maleficent dragged on the word. "Not everything is what it seems to the naked eye. I thought you learned that today."

Rose wanted to ask more questions, if only to put off the inevitable - a door closing between them - but before she could think of anything to ask, she yawned again. This time, so did Maleficent.

"It's time to sleep," she said. "We will speak more tomorrow. Fair warning though; I am not an early riser."

"Alright," Rose laughed. "Good night. And thank you. This has been the most amazing evening of my life."

"Interesting how dinner and conversation can be so amazing. Your life cannot have been very intriguing," Maleficent teased. "Good night, Rose."

She gave Rose a quick, chaste and unsatisfying kiss before leaving the room. Rose looked at the closed door behind them and felt a sense of loss slam her in the chest. She wondered how she would be able to sleep at all.

* * *

><p>Maleficent wondered the same thing as she entered her own bedroom, and immediately began pacing back and forth, just like Rose had done in the cottage what seemed like a hundred years ago. She argued with herself inside her head, the two relentlessly fighting sides of her personality that never seemed to settle for cooperation. She had been told since she was a child that she thought too much, but she didn't consider the thoughts a problem. It was the fact that she could never agree with herself.<p>

_- Don't let her too close._

_- She's a sweet girl._

_- She's not Zemi._

_- Exactly._

_- Someone like you can never count on love._

_- And why not?_

_- Because you will scare her or in some other way drive her away. _

_- And that's because you're not letting her in. Of course she will grow tired of trying and be met with a wall of thorns._

_- If I let her in she will hurt me._

_- If you _don't _let her in it will hurt you. _And _her. _

_- I'm not discussing this with you when you're tired._

_- Guess what, I am you, so you have no choice but to discuss with me whenever I see fit. _

"Be quiet," she hissed out loud and grabbed hold of her horns in a gesture that would have looked comical if it hadn't been done in such despair. "Oh for the love of darkness, if she woke me up with a kiss then it's true love!"

_Yes_… her inner opponent whispered. _Yes, but not even true love is bound to last forever. It withers away if it is not fed. Surely you must have learned that by now?_

To that, she had no response, and she collapsed on her bed with a deep sigh that sounded a lot like a sob. She stared at the ceiling for hours before she, eventually, fell into a shallow and troubled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

You guys, thank you so much for all your comments and PM and everything, you really fuel my creativity and I'm so grateful for it!


	9. Chapter 9

Maleficent awoke to a timid knock on the door. At first she could not remember how or why anyone would be in her home, then it all crashed down on her again and she gasped.

"Maleficent? Did I wake you?"

_Yes, you did. More than once, and in more ways than one_, Maleficent thought and a hesitant smile played on her lips for a few seconds.

"You did. It's fine, though."

"May I… may I come in?"

Silence dragged out between them. They were dangling on each side of a vast whiteness of quiet. Any word could be dangerous at this point. Maleficent did not want to allow her inside, not yet. Nor did she want to snap at the young, pure-hearted woman outside her door, who respectfully waited for permission instead of bursting right in.

"I will be out in a moment," she replied.

"Okay," Rose said. She gave the door a longing glance, but she knew that if she opened it without being allowed to, a much thicker though non-physical door would slam shut in her face, and that one would possibly never open again.

Maleficent had never thought of herself as cowardly, but part of her wanted to send Rose back to the castle, proclaim that this whole spectacle was ludicrous and leave the Kingdom altogether. It set so many forgotten and painful memories in motion, just to have the Princess here, in her solitary castle, her private home, her…

_Tomb_, whispered the other side of her, the one that would not be content with burying the past but insisted on dealing with it before putting it to rest. She inhaled sharply at the thought but had to admit that it was truly le mot juste. This wasn't a home, this was a tomb. And she was the undead who would never rest in peace.

She shuddered at the thought and got dressed in a hurry. When she opened the door, she saw Rose fully clothed but looking somewhat pitiful.

"You don't look too happy," Maleficent remarked, skipping the 'good morning'. it was almost noon either way. Maleficent had never been one to rise along with the sun.

"Oh, it's nothing really. See, it's just those dresses I packed. Every piece of clothing I have is either blue or pink." She tugged at the bright blue dress she wore.

"I see. Well, both colours fit you beautifully," Maleficent said, then tilted her head to the side. "But you don't think so, do you?"

"I like both colours, but… neither is my favourite."

"And what would that be?"

"Purple," Rose said, and the look in her eyes was shy and defiant at the same time. Maleficent found the combination utterly captivating.

"Mm," she said and flicked her fingers at Rose. "Done."

Rose looked down at her dress, now purple, and gasped.

"Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful."

Maleficent tapped her fingers against her mouth for a little while she was pondering the sight before her.

"It does suit you. It's not passively sugar-sweet. It brings out your true character."

"And what is my true character?"

"Are you not aware?" Maleficent said, tease coating her words. "Passive does not save the life of her mortal enemy, run away with said enemy, and start a new life with her. Sugar sweet does what others tell her to. You, Rose, do what your heart tells you to, and that makes your true character a brave and bold one."

Rose look like she could faint from these words, spoken with such a strong and yet tender voice.

"Are you hungry?"

"I shouldn't be, given how much I ate last night," Rose began, but Maleficent held up one hand to stop her.

"I did not ask if you should be hungry. I asked if you are. I know there are some odd ideas that being hungry is the same thing as being in control, but I strongly disagree. Hunger tells you that you need to eat. Then you should eat. Is that clear?"

Rose smiled with her entire face.

"Perfectly."

Her stomach rumbled, as if to say it was pleased with the decision and could they please hurry up and carry it out. Rose blushed, but Maleficent only threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm glad everyone agrees."

* * *

><p>As they were finishing their meal, Diablo flew in from an open window, landed on Maleficent's chair, and shook his feathers.<p>

"What the…!"

"Awk!"

"Yes, I _know _it's raining! That is why I am _inside_!"

Rose began to laugh so hard tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh this is funny, you think?" Maleficent purred and began twirling her fingers in the air. Right above Rose's head, a tiny, dark cloud began to form, and raindrops began to fall upon her hair.

"Hey! Stop it!" Rose cried out. Maleficent smirked, leaned back and took another bite of her food, chewed and swallowed before looking up again.

"Stop what? The rain?"

"Seriously!"

Maleficent snapped her fingers and the cloud vanished. The smug look upon the fairy's face remained, though. Rose grabbed her napkin and begun drying herself.

"That was mean."

"And that surprises you why? I am after all a _wicked _fairy."

"You're no more wicked than I am, you're just a tease," Rose shot back and stuck out her tongue. Maleficent responded by throwing a cherry at her.

"Oh, now that's very grown up," Rose remarked and put the cherry in her mouth.

Diablo glanced from her to Maleficent, and the look in his eyes was full of glee. Maleficent pretended she didn't notice, but she was reluctantly pleased. Diablo had never liked Zemi, and relationship between fairy and raven had been strained during the years that love affair had lasted. To see Diablo welcome Rose made Maleficent feel something that at least reminded of hope.

* * *

><p>When they had eaten, they retreated into the library. Rose quickly realised that this was where Maleficent spent most her time, and she did not object. She had always enjoyed reading, though her books had been few, and this place was a treasure when it came to reading material.<p>

"I can barely decide which one to pick," she said as she danced from shelf to shelf and read the titles on the backs of the volumes. Maleficent chuckled.

"Well, the ones in the left part of the room are books related to magic and crafts of all kinds, along with history and science. Literature for practical and educational purposes. And to the right you find the fiction. Fairytales, poetry, drama… romance…"

"And right there?" Rose asked, pointing to a shelf that looked like no man's land.

"That's my own work."

"Can I read it?"

"I would prefer if you didn't. Not yet."

Rose was disappointed, but she didn't let it show.

"Alright, not yet. Well… can you recommend something?"

Maleficent was quiet for a bit, then she stepped up to the part where there was fiction, looked through the shelf and found the volume she had been looking for. The book was tattered and faded, but to Rose that only meant that it had been read and loved many times. Maleficent blew away some dust, got the cloud right up her face, and turned away from Rose and sneezed. Not once, not twice, but three times in rapid succession, each sneeze so incredibly loud the sound bounced off the walls like a cry of torture. When she was finished, she gave Rose an apologetic glance.

"Sorry about that."

"Well… that was quite impressive," Rose said. Maleficent chuckled.

"Impressive, huh? Zemi used to say…" she interrupted herself and bit her tongue, then sighed and continued; "she used to say I could wake the dead and probably would one day. She called it attention-seeking."

"Well… I settle for impressive," Rose said. Maleficent stroke her arm tenderly.

"You are kind," she said in a soft voice.

"I have no reason to be otherwise," Rose replied, her voice even softer. Maleficent looked like she wanted to say something, but in the end, she didn't. She handed Rose the book.

"These are poems written by a rather well-known fairy author. She is dead now, but I have always been a fan of her work."

Rose opened the first page and eyed the first lines of the first poem.

"_Hope was born to interfere_

_With failure, loss and hearts in pain_

_It lets you see what isn't clear_

_It guides your soul through heavy rain…"_

"Hope was born to interfere?" she said. Maleficent smiled and Rose saw tears glittering in the corners of her eyes.

"I have always been fond of that line."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I hope you're still with me, people… because this story isn't over just yet. ;)

Seriously though, personally I almost never read unfinished works unless I'm friends with the author, not since I made the mistake of reading Stephen King's "The Plant", which is likely never to be finished. So… I'm particularly glad so many of you want to tag along with me, and I swear I won't leave this unfinished. I only mention this because holidays are coming up and I have no idea if I'll find the time to update. :)


	10. Chapter 10

"It's been almost a whole week since Aurora left, and now you _are _going to tell me where she is so I can bring her home, where she _belongs_!" Philip said in a loud voice, not quite shouting but not far from it. Queen Leah resisted an urge to recoil, because she knew that would only trigger his anger even further, but she had to make an effort to remain seated.

"I do not know her whereabouts," she replied. In all honesty, it was the truth. She _assumed _that her daughter was in Maleficent's castle, but she did not know for certain, now did she?

"Really?" Philip scoffed. "Very well, then I must find her on my own."

He stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. The Queen closed her eyes and hid her face in her hands, for a moment surrendering to the worry and uncertainty she felt inside. She had no idea how long she had been sitting like that when a sound from the window roused her from her gloomy thoughts.

"Awk!"

Queen Leah looked up and a relieved smile spread upon her face, replacing the sadness that had been there moments ago.

"Diablo! Come in," she said. The bird flew in and bowed politely to her. She smiled even wider and returned the gesture.

"Are they well?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded vigorously, then reached out his leg so she could untie the message he carried. It was short and deliberately vague, but it said everything she needed to hear; "I'm happy. I'm safe. I miss you and hope we can meet soon."

She read the few lines over and over again and felt hot tears of relief sting in her eyes.

"I truly want to see her, but I'm afraid that it will make her an easy target if anyone sees me," she said. "She's so naïve and…" she fell silent and looked at the bird. "But Maleficent isn't easily fooled, is she? So I suppose Rose is safe with her."

Diablo nodded fiercely. Leah surprised herself by bursting into laughter; real, genuine, hearty laughter.

"Oh forgive me, but it's quite ironic, isn't it? We kept her away from Maleficent all these years, and then it turns out she's safest with her."

"Awk," Diablo replied in conversational tone, waiting for the Queen to get herself back under control. When she finally did, she looked into his sober, black eyes and said;

"I know that my crown does not matter to you, but it _is _Rose's to inherit. And her spouse will have the throne alongside of her. If met with such a prospect, will Maleficent step up to the task?"

Diablo was still. He honestly didn't know. Maleficent, contrary to popular belief, was not hungry for power in any way, and a throne, an actual, Royal throne with the responsibilities it would bring, might actually frighten her.

"You don't know," the Queen said. She sounded vaguely disappointed, but not surprised. Diablo on the other hand was surprised for both of them. Surely she could not want for a wicked fairy to inherit the Royal throne _legally_?

"I won't lie and say that I understand Maleficent, or that I'm particularly fond of her, and truth to tell I'm _still _a bit afraid of her. But I see no reason to shut her out or push her away if she makes Rose happy. If she is to be Rose's family one day, that means she will be my family as well, for better and for worse."

She looked down at her hands for a moment, at her engagement ring and wedding band, and said, more to herself than to Diablo;

"And that means Stefan and I will not be succeeded by Philip and Aurora, but by two queens." She smiled. "I never expected that to happen, but the more I think about it, the more I believe it would be a good thing. They complete each other. They may be good for the Kingdom."

If Diablo had been a man rather than a bird, he would have frowned. This was most unexpected, and he was afraid the news of it might have Maleficent retreating from what little progress she had made. And Diablo would probably go crazy if he had to live much longer in an atmosphere of so much unresolved attraction. It was obvious to anyone with at least one eye and half a brain that they both wanted it but nobody wanted to take the first step; Maleficent from fear of being rejected, Rose from fear of being too pushy. He decided to keep his peace on this matter for the time being. Right or wrong, they did not need more to think about at the moment.

Queen Leah reached for the ink and wrote a reply, equally vague, and tied it to Diablo's leg.

"Give Maleficent my best," she said, reached out a hand to stroke the black feathers, almost changed her mind, then did it anyway. Diablo allowed her to for a moment, then he took aim for the window and left on strong wings.

Queen Leah looked after him until he was but a spot in the far distance. Then she hid her face in her hands again, unsure of whether she should laugh or cry, or both.

* * *

><p>"Diablo should be back by now," Maleficent said. "I'm worried."<p>

"Shall we go and look for him?"

Maleficent seemed to be on the verge of saying yes, but then took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No. He'll just be angry with me for fussing over him. He always does. I suppose it's annoying to have your big sister hovering over you every moment she can."

"B-b-big sister?" Rose spluttered. Maleficent looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, of course, you didn't know. Diablo is my baby brother."

"But… he's a… bird?"

"Yes?" Maleficent said, realised that she spoke to a human, and a young one at that, and smiled in spite of her worry. "Our particular Fae family are shape shifters. Humans have this idea that shape shifters can just snap their fingers and turn into anything they want, and turn back just as easily. Well, the transformation process gets easier with time and development in magic skills, but it doesn't change some basic facts; if we stay too long in our animal shape, we get stuck. I'm sure you have heard the expression that you should beware of making grimaces, it may stay on your face?"

Rose nodded.

"That saying originates from shape shifting fairies getting stuck in their animal shape."

"How did Diablo…"

Maleficent turned away and blinked a couple of times as if her eyes had teared up.

"It was my fault. He was carrying a message from me to the Royal Court. This was some three- or four hundred years ago, before your father's line ascended the throne. There was a revolution in the western part of the country…" she fell silent, lost in the past days, and then scoffed. "_Revolution _is too fancy a word. It was really nothing more than a bunch of filthy, violent bandits rousing people up so they would be able to loot the towns undisturbed. Diablo had to get word to the King so the Court could send out the Knights. I could only do so much alone, and Diablo was afraid I would get hurt. Well… he was the one ending up hurt, wasn't he?"

"He doesn't seem very hurt to me," Rose objected, but in a soft voice.

"He was just a boy!" Maleficent said.

"And weren't you just a girl?"

Maleficent looked at her like she had never seen her before. Her eyes said that she wanted to believe it, but she hardly dared to.

"Yes. Yes, I was. I was just a girl, I was loyal to the King, and I was faced with a situation I could not handle. I didn't know it would take him so long to get there. I thought sending him away delivering the message would save him."

"But it did," Rose said. "He's still alive, isn't he?"

Maleficent stared out the window at the empty sky and sighed.

"I should sure hope so."

Rose put an arm around Maleficent's waist. At first the fairy stiffened, but then she relaxed and leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder. And as Rose stroke the older woman's cheek, Maleficent began to cry, a deep, hollow, but healing cry.

* * *

><p>"Your Highness, may I speak with you?"<p>

Queen Leah turned around.

"Fauna. Yes, of course."

"Flora and Merryweather have gone with Philip to search for Rose. He believes she may be in danger." She was quiet for a few seconds and added; "He believes Maleficent has her."

The Queen felt like somebody had punched her in the stomach. She schooled her features into a blank expression, but one of her eyelids twitched from stress.

"Oh, but Maleficent was burned," Queen Leah said in a polite tone. "Surely not even she can possess magic so strong it would defy death?"

Fauna took her hand.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, you are a terrible liar. I know you know where Rose is, and since you did not seem upset about the thought that Maleficent might be involved in her disappearance, you _must _know something we don't."

Queen Leah considered for a while, then admitted to herself that she needed all the allies she could have - especially given that Philip had already provided himself with quite a few.

"Yes, she is with Maleficent. But Maleficent doesn't hold her captive."

"She went voluntarily? With _her_?"

"They are…" _lovers _was the word she bit back. Because she wasn't certain it had come to that. Not yet. The emotions in both women's eyes had been obvious to any onlooker, but had they embraced those emotions fully yet? Leah did not believe that. "…companions," she finished meekly.

"I see," Fauna said, but she seemed confused.

"Rose woke Maleficent. With a _kiss_," the Queen clarified and gave the green fairy a pointed stare.

"Oh! They're… lovers?"

"I think they both want to be, but I don't know if they have fully admitted it yet," Queen Leah said with a light sigh.

"You sound… very calm about it, Your Highness," Fauna remarked.

"Tell me, what good would it do if I were to be upset instead?" the Queen said and stood up. "I must go and see them, they must be warned."

"Y-y-you are going to the Forbidden Mountain?" Fauna stuttered.

"Yes, Fauna, I am. And you are coming with me."

"I-I-I am?"

"Yes, you are. Come now, I might need your magic, not to mention your support. At the moment I feel everyone have support except for myself, and that's highly unfair, don't you think?"

She didn't wait for a reply, she merely grabbed her cloak, swept it around her and walked out of the room in a confident stride. Fauna fiddled with her wand for a moment, unsure of what to do, but then decided to follow suit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sorry for the long wait, but the holidays did turn out to be rather busy. And I got a bit stuck on Criminal Minds, which does not quite agree with writing Sleeping Beauty fanfics. If anyone had any doubts about that. LOL

Well, here we go, some new revelations in this chapter. :P


	11. Chapter 11

Diablo entered the library, where the two women had settled down; Rose in a luxurious, large armchair, reading poetry, while Maleficent sat at a writing desk and scribbled something on a parchment. Maleficent briefly looked up when Diablo flew in, cawing.

"Look who finally decided to grace the halls with his presence," she said in a sarcastic voice. "If it isn't the long lost brother. I worried about you, silly bird."

He hung his head and cawed quietly as if to apologise, but Maleficent turned her gaze back to the parchment.

"I do not wish to speak with you for the time being. Give Rose the response you carry, get out of my sight, and _stay _out of my sight for at least a few hours."

Diablo flew over to Rose and landed on the armrest of her chair. Rose untied the message and whispered to the most dejected-looking bird;

"She was so worried she wept. That's why she's a bit touchy now."

Diablo nodded, grateful to find out exactly why he wasn't in his sister's good graces at the moment.

"Perhaps I should inform you, Rose dear, that the acoustics in this room is quite remarkable. It enhances even quiet whispers in the most interesting way," Maleficent said out loud in a haughty voice.

Rose slapped a hand across her mouth, but began to giggle.

"Apparently that was amusing somehow," Maleficent remarked without looking up from the script she created. Diablo left the room; he did not want to stay and find out if this was to shape up to a lover's quarrel or not, and besides, he was already dismissed anyway.

"So you will hear me even if just mouth things?" Rose asked.

"In here, yes, I will."

Rose grinned wildly and formed her lips to the words "I want you to kiss me." She was certain it was almost completely inaudible. There was a pause. Then Maleficent put her quill pen down and said;

"I suppose that would be an acceptable interruption", she said and stood. Rose stared at her with shock written all over her face.

"You heard that?" she asked as Maleficent came closer, swept her up into her arms, and then proceeded to kiss her deeply.

"Of course I did."

She kissed the younger woman again and smiled. It was remarkable how easy it was to smile when Rose was around. She brought out a side of Maleficent that she had believed was dead long ago.

"What does your mother say?" she asked and nodded to the message, forgotten in one of Rose's hands.

"Oh! Uh… just that she misses me. And that she loves me. Maleficent… do you think I can see her some day soon?"

"Of course," she replied, running her fingers through Rose's long blonde hair, kissing her again. Rose returned the kiss and reached up a hand to touch Maleficent's horns. Maleficent began to quiver.

"Are you… cold?" Rose asked, alarmed.

"No, Rosie." She sighed. "I just never thought it'd feel this way again. It is frightening. The last time I…" she cleared her throat, "the last time I loved someone, I was betrayed. She made me think I was worthy of her love, but it turned out she was only measuring me against whatever other offer she could get. She eventually became the Queen of a realm not very far from this one."

"I will never betray you," Rose said, quietly but with fierce conviction in her voice. Her eyes burned with emotions and Maleficent felt it hard to breathe. "My heart will always belong to you."

They kissed once more, but something about the nature of the kisses had changed; they were turning hungry; desperate. And there was fire in their embrace now, something much more powerful, much more demanding than mere affection.

Rose looked into Maleficent's eyes.

"I want to make love to you. Do you want it, too?"

Maleficent swallowed, but nodded

"I do," she replied in a husky voice. "But not in here. Come, Rose. Come with me to bed."

* * *

><p>"Does King Stefan know?" Fauna asked as she rode with the Queen.<p>

"No," Leah clipped. "As far as I'm concerned, he took Philip's side without even listening to any other. I love my husband, but he can be rather…" she laughed. It was a bitter laugh. "_Pigheaded_. He will come around, he always does, but that is of little use if the chance has already passed, isn't it?"

"But Rose and _Maleficent_?" Fauna said. "Though… it makes sense when you think about it. If anyone is good and pure enough to get through to whatever good there is left in Maleficent, it would be Rose."

"I believe so too," Queen Leah replied. "And Philip is so harsh, so condescending. Maleficent on the other hand, believe it or not, _teaches_. And Rose has so much love to give, it's only fair if she gives it to someone who needs it."

"I have always admired your kindness and wisdom, Your Highness," Fauna said. "I always saw you in Rose, more and more with each year."

"Thank you, Fauna. But it is you who helped turning her into who she is, since I could not be there for her. I know all three of you fairies loved her - _love _her - but I do believe you were the only one who allowed her to become who she truly is. And for that I will always be grateful."

She pursed her lips.

"Though I could never imagine I would end up in a situation like this one." She patted the short sword by her side. "I haven't exercised my skill with the blade for many years."

"I do recall you were very good with it," Fauna said, nervously. She had never been particularly fond of weapons of any kind. Even magic used for battle made her feel uneasy. She was very well aware of its necessity, but she would never like it.

"I used to be, yes. I do not know if I still am though," she said and shook her head. "Curse Philip. _Curse _him!"

"Mylady…" Fauna was shocked to face this anger from the soft-spoken, gentle Queen. "Please, you will regret such harsh words."

"Will I? I will regret not standing up for my child, but I strongly doubt I will _ever _regret telling the truth about my son-in-law."

Fauna found no words to respond to this, and so she fell silent, but she was even more worried now. Because if Queen Leah of all people could harbour such anger, and Philip was furious, and with a scorned Maleficent thrown into the mix, this could not end well. Fauna found herself praying. But she did not know to what power she could aim her prayers anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I am so sorry for the long delay! Things happened in life that threw me out of stride, so to speak. Good _and _bad things - I try to focus on the good ones; the most amazing celebration for my 30th birthday, and the possibility of a brighter future than I had believed in.

Thank you everyone for your encouragement and sweet comments! There is still a bit left on this story, so stick around a little while longer. ;)


End file.
